Fight RP: Kazuki Gōka vs. Raiko
Prologue Its night with the full moon out supplying enough light to see but can be hard at times. Kazuki is out in hte woods nerby the villiage of lightning training with his sword. "I still haven't broke a sweat yet." he laughs and continues to train with his sword. "Man, I heard that these land of lighting girls are a sight to see. Hehehe." Raiko says while walking down a path near some woods. "Let me see, I heard that these girls like to have fun, Heheheh I can't wait." Raiko says smiling and he starts to walk faster down the path. While Kazuki was practicing he noticed a slight chakra he never felt before. "I never felt this one before." he told himself. He then heads to the chakra stealthily so he wouldn't be noticed. "I'll just go see if this guy is any trouble." He told himself. Raiko pulls out his sword and just starts doing some moves with it. He puts it back into its sheath. "Ahh its getting late I should set up camp." Raiko dashes into the woods to set up camp. Kazuki notices the the chakra is moving rapidly. "He's moving into the woods." Kazuki stays in place to make sure he isnt noticed. Raiko sets up camp then goes to hunt. He weaves hand signs and uses a technique to since things around him and he notices something, but doesn't mind. He then dashes off to the deer he sensed. Kazuki noticed that Raiko used a hand sign. He figuered that he used it to foucs his chakra. He walks around the camp the Raiko set up to see if he can sind anything. He doesn't find much so he goes back into the trees to wait for him. What Raiko used was a technique called Mole Barrier, and it picked up the presence of Kazuki. Raiko finds him and gets behind him and says, "So who are you and why are you spying on me?" Kazuki stays calm and doesn't get frighten. "Took you long enough." he said. "But you ask how I am? I am the secret protecter of this villiage" he responded. He turns his head a little to see Raiko's face. "I wasn't sure if you were somebody that hunts." "Maybe I am, and maybe your lying I don't know or maybe your a enemy of some sort and I should take you out now." Raiko says reaching for his sword. Kazuki made the hand signs Snake, Monkey, Tiger to use Fire Release: Sudden Flame Technique. A burst of fire comes out of nowhere. When the fire burned out Kazuki was no longer there. He was behind Raiko with his sword up against Raiko's neck. "I dont want to fight." he said. Since his hand was on his back, he points one of his fingers in the direction of Kazuki, he fires a Transport Tracking Barrier, and a soon as it gets past Kazuki Raiko teleports behind Kazuki with his sword to his back and says, "I wouldn't want to fight if you wasn't following me." Kazuki turned around rapidly with his sword. He hits Raikos sword away and puts his sword against Raiko's chest ready to peirce his heart at a moments notice. "I am not afriad to kill. But if you tell me if you are a hunter then I wont hesitate to." he threatened. Raiko backs up and says, "Yes, I was a hunter." He then takes out his sword and gets ready to block the attack of Kazuki. Kazuki prepared his sword. "Why do you hunt me?" he asked. "I have done nothing wrong!" he shouted. "Why do you not leave me alone?" he asked before Raiko could awnser his first question. The anger of the demon is getting stronger due to the full moon. "What, I'm not hunting you, you followed me." Then Raiko feels something uneasy from Kazuki and he says to himself, "Something doesn't feel right about him." Kazuki lowers his sword. "The only reason why I followed you is because you might of been someone hunting me." he explained. "But I never of thought I would of meet another sensory type in my life." he told Raiko. He hold out his hand. "My name is Kazuki." "Raiko." Raiko says as he reaches for Kazuki's hand to shake it. Kazuki's smile went sour. He lets go of Raiko's hand. He grabs his own head and stumbles around. "Damn I have a headache." he said. "Umm, I think you should rest then." Raiko says with a very suspicious look on his face, "Something doesn't feel right...." Raiko says to himself. "LET ME OUT!" the demon inside Kazuki screamed at him. "No, I dont sleep." he responded. "I just have to meditate." He then sits down and crosses his legs. He makes a Rat sign and closes his eyes. "O....K" Raiko then goes to sleep. Kazuki has spent many hours of meditating so he was able to talk to his demon. "Why do you kept on trying to get out!?" he asked. "You need to stop!" he demanded. "No." Yuzuki, Kazuki's demon, said and simply banished him from her room, that was in Kazuki's soul. "He will be back." she said to herself. --Time skip-- Raiko wakes up and goes to the lake to take a drink of water. Kazuki notices that Raiko walks by him. He opens his eys and sees that he is quite far away by the lake. He notices that by where Raiko had slept there was a scroll, he felt a weird chakra from it that he had felt only from himself. "Space and Time." he told himself. He went over and picked it up and opened it. It was mostly blank but had a section with two techniques in it. He quickly writes the techniques down but noticed that he couldn't understand the writing in the scroll so he gave up not wanting to get caught. He then closes the scroll up and heads down to the lake where he meets up with Raiko. "So how did you sleep last night?" Kazuki asked. "Ok I guess, what about you?" "What?" he asked. "Sleep!" Kazuki laughs. "I dont sleep." he said. "Kid, why are you still here?" Kazuki shut his mouth. He turns his head to Raiko. "I'm not a kid." he said comely. "I have something that you could never understand." He gets up and grabs his sword. "If you want I can show you." he told Raiko. "Ok, what is it?" Kazuki pulls out his sword. "Remember how I said that I thought you were hunting me?" he asked. But before Raiko could awnser he said "They hunt me because I have a demon inside me." raises his sword. "Do you want to test me?" he asked. "You have no idea what your getting into, but ok." Raiko says with a sigh as he pulls out his sword. Before Raiko could fully pull out his sword he swings his sword slashing Raiko upward. Kazuki then swings his entire body to follow up by placing his sword right up against Raiko's neck. Raiko with his reflexes being able to track someone with Swift Release simply dodges the upward attack by moving back, then before Kazuki could even put the sword to Raiko's neck, Raiko ducks low then spins at the same time to pull Kazuki's leg from under him with his right and he has his left arm of his sword ready for a high attack from Kazuki. Kazuki grins a little. He then uses Sudden Flame Technique. With his increased speed he comes up behind Raiko. He slashes down cutting his back. Since Raiko already had his hand on his sword he just blocks the shot with the sword. Then he lifts up his sword out of the way, while jumping and spinning at the same time. He then shoots a small pea size thing at Kazuki. Due to Kazuki being a sensory type he was able to see the chakra of the item. He spins around and dodges the the item. He then uses a Great Fireball and follows with a Phoenix Sage Fire . Raiko then teleports to the pea sized object and places his hand on Kazuki's back to push him into his own techniques. Kazuki uses another Sudden Flame technique to land onto the ground away from the jutsu. He then uses chakra to jump into the air and he uses Great Dragon Fire to Raiko. Almost impossible for it to miss because Raiko was still up in the air and the Dragon Fire was to big for it to miss. When Raiko touched Kazuki's back, he put a Flying Thunder God Technique seal on his back. Raiko teleports behind Kazuki and as soon as he teleports he kicks him in the back of the head. He wouldn't be able to dodge, use the Sudden Flame or move because it was so instant. Kazuki turns around as fast as he can to cut Raiko. He gets hit in the chest by the technique but get a deep cut into Raiko on his right arm. He wasn't able to turn around in time to put a deep cut like he thinks, so when he turned the kick hit the side of his face and gave Raiko a slight cut. Then as Kzuki goes flying, Raiko teleports to him again and then does a back elbow to his chest, he wouldn't be able to dodge because the momentum from the kick was to great, and the force of the elbow would send him crashing into the ground. Kazuki was laying their weakened. "I have to tell you, that was a good fight." he said as he struggeled up. He then rolls up his sleevs and the legs of his pants to reveal that he had been wearing wearing weighted braces. "Maybe if I took these off I might of had a better chance." he said as his wounds had already started to heal due to the demon's chakra. "Take them off, I don't think it will help." Raiko says Kazuki laughs. "No." he responded. "I don't take these off unless I absolutely need to." he said as he got up. He then makes the bird hand sign. "Well if I sense your chakra I'll make sure to visit ok." he said as he blows up into clouds. At his cave he patches himself up so the healing process will go a little bit faster. "I could just teleport to him, but I won't, now off to Kumo for these girls. HEHEHEH."